Seven Years
by lilacbird
Summary: My hand moved on it's own. It made sharp contact with his cheek, with enough force to knock his head sideways. The slap echoed throughout the room. I gasped as I realised what I'd just done. Maybe PhoenixMaya later on. Abandoned because it's awful.
1. Maya

I looked up at the huge office block towering in front of me

I looked up at the huge office block towering in front of me. From the outside, it hadn't changed a bit. My face split into a huge grin, and I dashed through the doors. I could still remember where his office was. Maybe I needed to make an appointment before I could see him, but I'm sure he would make an exception for me.

Shooting up the two flights of stairs, I finally reached his door. I took a deep breath. How long had it been…? Seven years? Seven long years, and now, _finally_, I had completed my training and could see _him_ again.

I raised my fist and hammered enthusiastically on the door, too excited to be nervous.

"Hello?"

No answer.

Strange… I know for certain that the office was open on Thursdays. Could he be out? Working on a case, probably. Well, he wouldn't be able to do that without his plucky sidekick!

I grinned again, and before I knew it I had burst into the office.

My first reaction was that of shock. I mean, I knew Nick was messy, but this was beyond that! It looked like a bomb had exploded in the room. It was now full of odd props of sorts, but I could still spy Charley in the corner. Hey, that spaghetti's floating!

At first glance, no-one appeared to be there, but then I heard a noise. A single note, small and tuneful, like a piano. My eyes searched through the junkyard to find a person sitting with their back to me, crouched over a small pink piano.

"Um, excuse me?" I said.

The man turned his head. He studied me for a second, before getting to his feet. He didn't look like one of life's success stories to say the least. His clothes were oversized, baggy and sloppy. He wore a weird blue beanie hat on his head, with a cute badge pinned to it. His face was tanned and unshaven, his left eye drooping slightly, as if someone hand punched him one time too many.

"I'm looking for a Mr Wright, do you know where he is?" I asked.

The man looked away.

"Mr Wright… doesn't work here anymore." He said.

"Oh, do you know where his knew office is?" Hmph! What was Nick thinking, changing offices without telling me? When I saw him I was going to give him a piece of my mind!

"No." Said the man, still not looking at me.

"Oh, well, thanks anyway." I said, more than a little disappointed. Now I had to go to all the trouble of looking him up in the Yellow Pages!

I turned to leave. But stopped.

I looked back at the man one more time, studying him thoroughly. He had… those same dark eyes, and… the same raven hair beneath that beanie… the same build, same height…

"…_Nick?_"

Nick paused before saying "Hello, Maya."

I just stared incredulously for a moment, before starting to laugh. A happy, scared laugh.

"Look at you! You're a mess!" I cried "And your office! I guess that's what happens when you haven't got me to take care of you, huh?"

I expected him to laugh embarrassedly and say he was just having a bad day, but Nick stayed uncharacteristically quiet.

"Nick?" I was suddenly rather angry. Why wasn't he pleased to see me after seven years? "Why were you trying to get rid of me?" I demanded.

Nothing.

"…Nick?" My voice softened. Something was wrong. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

Yeah, right. You can't hide anything from me, Nick! I am a psychic, after all!

"What happened?" I reached out to take his hand, but he pulled it away and stuffed his fists in his pockets.

"I'm not a lawyer anymore." He said calmly. "That's all."

"Not a… Why?" I asked. The very idea of Nick without his 'Objection!'s and 'Take That!'s and 'Hold It!'s was inconceivable to me.

"I lost my badge, Maya."

I snorted. "Well, that's what you get for not keeping you office tidy! Couldn't you just get another one?" I giggled, relieved.

Nick shook his head. " No, I mean… It was taken. By the courts."

I frowned. "Why?"

"…Forging evidence." He said quietly.

It was as if a bucket of icy water had been thrown over me.

"You… How could you?" I whispered, too shocked to manage anything more.

Nick said nothing. He still wasn't looking at me. I couldn't stand it.

"Tell me why!" His nonchalance was making me angry. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

How could he be so… hypocritical? All those years of fighting for justice, fighting _fair. _He had become something he swore he never would. It made me sad. And so, so angry.

"Look at me!" I was shouting by now, my anger taking over. "Look at me!"

He suddenly, abruptly snapped his head down to look right at me. Looking into his eyes, I almost gasped. They were the eyes of a stranger. His lively, determined spark, his burning passion had gone. And in their place, were a pair of sad, tired, defeated eyes, the eyes of an old, old man.

I couldn't bring myself to tear my gaze away. But I couldn't bear to look into this strangers eyes any longer.

My hand moved on it's own. It made sharp contact with his cheek, with enough force to knock his head sideways. The slap echoed throughout the room. I gasped as I realised what I had just done. Nick- Mr Wright didn't look back down at me. He kept his eyes glued to the floor, silent, as if lost for words.

I turned and walked briskly out of the room, hating my hand, hating myself.

But hating Nick most of all.

I heard him calling after me, but I ignored him, my pace quickening as I made my way down the corridor, until I was running. Skidding around the corner, I hurtled down the stairs, unable to get out of the building fast enough.

I burst out into the street, my eyes and throat burning, gasping for air. Collapsing against a lamppost, I despaired.

I should never have come back.

--

**Maya seems a bit angsty towards the end, but it's just because she was angry with Phoenix!**


	2. Phoenix

The same scene as the last chapter, but in Phoenix's POV

**The same scene as the last chapter, but in Phoenix's POV.**

--

"Um, excuse me?" A voice piped up behind me, disturbing my piano 'practise'.

I turned. And stared. The girl- the _woman_ that stood before me… I recognised her straight away.

She had changed, but not too drastically. She was taller now. The kimono she wore was longer than the one she used to wear, with a lilac sash wrapped around her waist. Her midnight hair, shining blue in the light, was now swept completely into a traditional bun atop her head, but she had kept the beaded plaits that hung in front of her ears.

On the outside, she was different. She had grown up, become a woman. But looking into her cheerful eyes and naïve expression, I could tell she was still the same inside.

She was, unmistakeably, Maya.

She didn't recognise me at first. That was good- I didn't want her to see me. Not like this.

"I'm looking for a Mr Wright, do you know where he is?" She asked innocently.

I looked away. I didn't want her to realise.

"Mr Wright… doesn't work here any more." No exactly a lie. Mr Wright was a determined, if clumsy, young lawyer. That wasn't me.

"Oh, do you know where his new office is?" Maya questioned. Fortunately, she still hadn't caught on.

"No." Plain and simple.

"Oh, well thanks anyway." Maya said. She sounded disappointed. But not half as disappointed as I knew she would be if she found out what had happened.

As she turned to leave, I almost breathed a sigh of relief, but my relief was short-lived as she looked back at me. I could see her studying me, her eyes exploring my features, her mind ticking away, until finally she clicked.

"…_Nick?"_ She Whispered. No, I'm not Nick. Not any more.

"Hello, Maya." No point trying to hide it now. She'd figured me out- she was always sharp.

She started to laugh. Not a normal laugh- too high pitched. She was afraid. I think she knew without me telling her that something was wrong.

"Look at you! You're a mess!" She giggled nervously "And your office! I guess that's what happens when you haven't got my to take care of you, huh?"

"Nick?" Her voice grew angry "Why were you trying to get rid of me?"

I stayed silent. What could I say?

"…Nick?" Her anger turned to concern. "What's the matter?"

I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want to hurt her more than I already had. But I also didn't want to lie to her.

"Nothing." It wasn't a lie. No, nothing's wrong with me. I'm fine. Happy. Completely Content.

"What happened?" Maya reached out to take my hand. I instinctively drew away. I couldn't bear to touch her.

"I'm not a lawyer any more. That's all." I said, not looking at her. You've gotten that out of me Maya, now please stop, please…

"Not a… Why?" Maya asked. Her burning curiosity was still as strong as ever.

"I lost my badge, Maya." I couldn't lie to her. I just couldn't. Even after seven years…

Maya visibly relaxed. "Well that's what you get for not keeping your office tidy! Couldn't you just get another one?"

She didn't understand. She was unwittingly forcing me to keep talking about the most painful experience of my life. She was causing me such agony, why wouldn't she stop? She was always stubborn.

"No, I mean… It was taken. By the courts." I said.

"Why?"

I could ask you the same thing, Maya…

"…Forging evidence." I said quietly. I couldn't bring myself to look at her, to see the disappointment and hurt in her eyes that I had caused.

"How… How could you?" She sounded so hurt.

"Tell me why!" She cried.

Oh, Maya, you wouldn't believe me if I told you…

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She raised her voice in frustration.

I couldn't look.

"Look at me!" She screamed, near hysterical now. "Look at me!"

I looked at her, careful to keep my expression neutral. She gasped. Tears welled in her dark eyes. Her lips trembled. She was shaking all over. She was breathing hard, as if she couldn't draw in any air. For one terrible moment I thought she was going to faint.

Instead, her hand lashed out like a whip. She slapped me. Hard. Not that I could blame her. It stung like crazy, but I didn't raise my hand to rub it.

I didn't look at her again.

I heard her horrified gasp as she realised what she had done. I heard her turn and walk out, slamming the door behind her. I heard her footsteps getting faster and faster as she made her way down the corridor.

I heard my own voice shouting "Wait! Maya!"

And then silence.

I slumped down on the cluttered floor in a daze, confused over what had just happened. I wished Maya had never come back. It's selfish, I know, but seeing her brought back too many memories. Memories I'd rather forget.

I sighed, tapping on a single piano key rhythmlessly, numbed.

"Daddy?"

"Wha? Oh, hi Trucy." I turned, giving my daughter a weak smile. I always had to put on a brave face for Trucy. She was my daughter, after all, and as her father it was my responsibility to be brave for her.

"I just passed a lady on the stairs. She was wearing those weird traditional clothes- is she going to join the agency?" Tracy asked, tilting her head to one side.

"No, she isn't." I said flatly.

"Oh, that's a shame." Said Trucy disappointedly. "Did you talk to her?"

"…No. I didn't see any lady." I said, careful to keep my whole body still- if I so much as twitched, Trucy would pick up on it.

Thankfully, she didn't seem to perceive my lie.

"I wonder what happened to her… She ran out crying…" She said curiously.

Ran out crying… I'd done that. I'd made Maya cry.

"Daddy, are you all right? Your cheek is bright red." Said Trucy, concerned.

I raised my hand to touch my smarting cheek for the first time. I winced- it was still stinging.

"I'm fine, Trucy. Now come on, it's time for dinner. We'd better get started." I said, hoping to change the subject.

Trucy didn't look as if she completely believed me, eyeing me for a moment before nodding. Then she smiled and said "How about pizza tonight, daddy?"

--

**End of chapter 2. Reviews are always appreciated… But it's not like I'm desperate for them, so don't feel you're obliged to write one.**


	3. Hotel

"That will be one hundred and twenty dollars, Miss

"That will be one hundred and twenty dollars, Miss." Said the bellboy, handing me the keys to my room. "Your room is on the third floor. Please enjoy your stay at the Gatewater."

"Thanks." I flashed him a fake smile as I took my keys.

Why was I staying in the area anyway? There was nothing for me here. Not now. To stay would be to fool myself with false hope. I'd only end up hurting myself. But still…

Opening the door of my suite, I flung my small suitcase on the floor and collapsed on the bed, sinking into the limp mattress.

Absent-mindedly I glanced out of the window. I could see Wright and Co- Wright Anything Agency across the street. The windows were directly opposite each other- I could see right into the office. A teenage girl was busying about in there, with a worried look on her face. I wondered who she was. Mr Wright's new assistant, maybe? Oh, but he doesn't need one of those now, does he?

I was getting a very odd feeling of déjà vu…

It reminded me of the case that tied Mr Wright and me together.

--

"Sis? You in here?" I'd gotten fed up of knocking. I mean, if you're going to invite someone over, at least have the decency to be there to greet them! It wasn't like Mia at all to leave me waiting for her like that.

I walked into the office.

"Mia?" I called out. Strange… The light was off…

My eyes scanned the room. What a mess! Mia was usually tidy. When we were kids, I would play in the dirt and chase birds in the garden and get thoroughly filthy. She on the other hand always stayed as neat and clean as a new pin.

I froze.

I saw, slumped against the wall, a body. Not just any body. My sister's.

_Now, now don't panic, she could just be sleeping. She could have fainted. She could've, she could've…_

It was all I could think to stop myself screaming and dropping dead myself on the spot.

I edged warily over to her. I didn't want to go any closer. I was too afraid. What if she was…? Summoning up my courage, I grasped her hand. Hope soared through me- it was still warm. And, all too soon, I was cruelly plummeted back to earth as I felt her wrist.

She was dead. Mia. My sister. Dead.

I felt scalding tears pouring down my cheeks. My chest felt horribly tight, suffocating me. I didn't want it to be real. It didn't _feel_ real. I felt detached from my body, like in a dream. I wished more than anything that I could wake up.

I heard a shout from the doorway. A young man, quite tall, with black spiked hair, stood there with a look of pure horror on his face.

I stumbled dizzily to my feet. Despite my bewildered state, I was somehow fully aware of how I must have looked.

The man hurried over to me, asking if I was ok. I felt my body grow unbearably heavy. My eyes rolled back in my head. My legs gave way beneath me.

And then the world went black.


	4. Miss May

Why does the first line always repeat itself

**Why does the first line always repeat itself?**

**--**

The setting sun sent dark shadows creeping across the floor of our office, I looked out of the window and was greeted by the bright glare of the sun in the west. I hadn't even noticed how late it had gotten.

Across the street I could see the Gatewater Hotel- a big, flashy place. It had really grow up from the small-time Hotel I had first set foot in what…nine years ago?

Seeing that Hotel always brought back terrible flashbacks to that case… The case where I met Maya. I had often considered moving offices. Never gotten round to it, though…

Seeing the Hotel reminded me again of Maya, and of what had happened earlier today. I sighed. Why couldn't I forget about her? I thought I'd finally put my past behind me. Now that it's all swimming back to the surface, I realised just how wrong I was.

I remember, the first time I'd set foot in that hotel, I'd been a very different person…

--

Ok! I was ready! Time to do some investigating! Just who was this witness? It all seemed pretty suspicious to me…

"Well! Hello there, handsome!" A young woman skipped into view. Her hair was dusky pink, and her expression open and coquettish. She wore suggestive clothing, her arms held up in a feminine position. So this was Miss May.

"Um… Hi." _Smooth, Wright, real smooth._

"You're the lawyer, aren't you? The detective told me." Said the woman "He said 'Don't say anything to that lawyer, pal!' Tee hee!" She giggled.

_Memo to self: Thank detective Gumshoe for making my job harder._

"Gee! This is all like something out of a movie!" Giggled Miss May "It's all so exciting I can hardly contain myself! Ooh! Let me go freshen up so I can look the part of the beautiful eyewitness!"

And with that, she skipped away into the bathroom. She didn't seem too traumatised for someone who had just witnessed a murder, to say the least. Far from it, in fact. Definitely suspicious… I pitied the lawyer who had to cross-examine that one.

There was two wine glasses set on the table. Our Miss May must have company… Hm, what was that?

_There's a screwdriver stuck in the drawer. I wonder what's inside? Let's take a look…_

"Hey! H-h-hey!" The pink girl scurried back over "What are you doing? No touching!" She cried, her left eye twitching worryingly.

"Oooh, bad boy! Y-you really shouldn't pry around in other people's rooms now. You wouldn't want to make me upset, would you?" She scolded, calming herself down.

I almost stumbled back in shock. Upset? I thought she was going to explode for a second there! I wonder what could be inside that drawer?

Ok, I had her attention now, anyway. So, it was time for a little interrogation!

"Do you think you could tell me something?" I asked "I need you to describe what you observed at the time of the incident."

"Ooh. 'Observe', 'Incident'! You sound just like a lawyer in the movies!" Giggled Miss May excitedly "I like a man with a big… _vocabulary."_ She added teasingly.

I could feel my face heating up. I swallowed. Better not encourage her…

"Er… You know that thing that occur… um… happened the other day? The bad thing?" I said carefully "What did you see when it happened? I don't suppose you could tell me about it? Pretty please?" I added just for good measure.

"Let me see… Um, well…" Miss May seemed to consider it. But then "Dream on! If you want to know, you'll just have to come to the court tomorrow, Mr Lawyer!"

She gave a very unladylike snort of laughter. _Oh boy._ What should I say now?

"Um, could you… just who exactly are you?" I asked. Gah, that was rude! Miss May, however, didn't seem offended in the slightest.

"Oooh, Mr Lawyer!" She giggled "Are you hitting on me?"

_What?!_

"N-n-no!" I spluttered, cheeks flaming "Hey! I'm just doing my job here!"

"Tee hee!" Miss May tittered as if I'd fallen right into her trap. You know, you're cute when you blush." She teased.

"Umm… eh heh." _Goddammit, Phoenix, will you pull yourself together?! You're making a complete idiot out of yourself here!_

"Right…" I took a deep breath, trying to calm down my burning cheeks "Can you just tell me what it is you do?"

"Well… No! Tee hee!" She was beginning to get on my nerves "And you had your little hopes up, didn't you?"

_Oh, boy._

"I see there are two glasses on the table." I said, eager to change the subject "Is someone staying here with you?"

"Oooh!" Cooed Miss May through gritted teeth "What amazing powers of observation! You must be one of those famous detectives, like on television!"

"Oh, no, not me." I stuttered "I'm, er, just a lawyer!"

"Say, Mr Big Detective." Smiled Miss May "Why don't you go look for clues… in the garbage? Hmm? Miss May doesn't like nosey little lawyers… Hmph!" She tossed her hair disdainfully.

_Oh boy._

--

I gave a light chuckle at the memory. Was that really my laugh? It sounded so sad…

I'm not sad.

I'm not.

I'm _not._

--

**I had to put that scene where Phoenix first meets Miss May purely for the fact that it's one of my favourite scenes in the game.**


	5. Trucy

Daddy was sure acting strange at dinner

Daddy was sure acting strange at dinner. He was hiding something, I could tell. Because Daddy knows about my ability to perceive people's actions, he's always very careful. Too careful. When he's lying he makes his whole body still and his expression neutral- his poker face. He does it so that I can't pick up any nervous twitches or habits, but little does he know, his stiffness _is_ his habit. It's what gives him away.

And I'm _sure_ his odd behaviour has something to do with that woman I saw earlier. He was acting very suspiciously when I asked him about her. I wonder who she was…?

All right! I've made up my mind! Ema isn't the only one partial to a little scientific investigation! I'm going to get the bottom of this once and for all!

--

**Really short… Not even worthy of being called a chapter. Disregard it.**


	6. Fast Food

I'm a better detective than I thought

I'm a better detective than I thought! Look out, Miss Skye, there's new competition in town!

You'll _never_ believe what happened- all by wonderful coincidence! I was innocently visiting the local burger joint- milkshakes always help my brain jump into action, and right now I needed a bright idea if I was to figure out Daddy- and guess who was there!? That woman from before, sat all alone at a table in the corner blowing bubbles in her lemonade, surrounded by enough fast food for five people. She looked so sad, so I approached her to see what was wrong.

"Hello." I greeted cheerfully. The woman jumped in surprise, and looked up at me.

"Hi." She gave me a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Mind if I sit here? There's no spare tables." I said. I fact, the joint was almost empty, but she didn't seem to notice. She shrugged, so I took a seat opposite her before she could change her mind.

"I'm Trucy." I introduced myself, offering my hand. The woman shook it limply.

"Maya Fey." She said.

"Maya, hm?" Daddy had never mentioned her. "You look sad. Do you mind me asking why?"

"Oh…" Maya's smile vanished and her grey eyes glazed over with a look of sorrow "It's nothing. I've just… been very stupid."

"We all make mistakes." I said comfortingly, though I was dying to know more "It'll blow over."

"I don't think so…" Maya said in a whisper that I don't think I was meant to hear.

"So…" I decided to change the subject to something less awkward. I looked her up and down, her petite frame swamped by the thick heavy kimono "Are you travelling? I've never seen anyone dressed like that before…"

"Oh, I'm a spirit medium." Maya seemed to perk up a little "You?" She eyed the silk cape and top hat I wore over my normal everyday clothes.

"I'm a magician." I said proudly "Want to see a trick?"

"Ok!" Maya smiled genuinely for the first time.

"Right!" And the infamous Mr Hat leapt out from behind my back, laughing roguishly, rudely snatching my hat from atop my head. Honestly, he's terrible, always interrupting the conversation!

"Eek!" Maya yelped in shock.

"Hahaha!" Mr Hat laughed. Took off my hat and bowed "Never fear, fair lady! Mr Hat, at your service!"

"It's very nice to meet you, good sir." Maya giggled, playing along with Mr Hat's charade.

"Don't encourage him, Maya!" I said, rolling my eyes at Mr Hat's antics. He's a sucker for the ladies.

"Sorry, Trucy." Maya smiled.

"Oh, pay no attention to young Miss Wright here!" Mr Hat insisted, elbowing me out of the way.

Maya's eyes widened. Then she shook her head and looked down at the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I think I'm hearing things…" She ended in a small chuckle, trying to make light of the situation "For a moment there I thought you said 'Wright'…"

"I did say-"

I clamped my hand over Mr Hat's mouth quickly. That blabbermouth- he'd give the game away!

Maya's eyes widened. "Your surname is Wright?"

I grimaced in defeat. Well, I didn't see any point in hiding it when she'd figured it out, so I thought I might as well be honest.

"Yeah. I think…" I bit my lip, unsure where the path ahead would take me "I think you know my Daddy."

"D-Daddy?" Maya faltered, still uncertain.

"Phoenix Wright." I said.

Maya just stared at me, dumfounded. Her jaw froze mid-chew on her mouthful of fries. Her breathing quickened and her eyes got all watery. I began to think I had made a very big mistake.

"A-Are you ok? I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" I struggled to explain.

"No, no, it's fine. Really." She wiped furiously at her eyes, looking far from fine. "C-Can I ask what your mother's name is?" Her voice kept catching in her throat, as if she were going to break down in floods of tears any second. She didn't, though.

"Um, well, he's not my _real_ daddy." I explained "I-I'm just looking after him…"

"O-Oh…" Said Maya blankly. Then her mind seemed to process the information properly "Oh!"

I sighed with relief. She didn't look nearly as dismal.

"Typical…" She sniffed "He was always a hopeless case…" She laughed weakly.

"You know him, then?" I asked. That was when things really got interesting.

She tried to deny it at first, but of course it's impossible to hide things from The Amazing Trucy Wright. With my talent, I could perceive her body language easily- not that anyone needed a special talent to see through poor Maya's terrible lies. I gently coaxed her out of her shell, and eventually she broke and told me everything, sobbing out her whole life story over a strawberry milkshake.

It turns out Daddy was hiding more from me than I thought! Apparently, Maya was Daddy's aide way back when he was a lawyer. He'd only got her off the hook of a murder charge three times! It seems they helped each other out a lot. They must've been very close- so why didn't Daddy ever mention her? Even stranger was the fact that she hadn't seen him since he lost his lawyer's badge. She'd tried to get in touch with him, according to Maya, but he had never replied her emails. I wonder why? How could Daddy do that to her!?

What started out as a bit of fun has exploded into a huge case. Just who _is _Maya? And what was her _real_ relationship with Daddy? And why is Daddy so distant about all this? I don't know the answers to the main points of this story, but what I do know is this.

I'm going to get to the bottom of this case. Make no doubt about that.

--

**Next chapter will be from Maya's POV, so you'll be able to see what exactly she told Trucy.**


End file.
